1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a solid-state image taking apparatus which can be used as, for example, a television camera.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typical CCD (charge-coupled device) image sensors have a two-dimensional array of photodiodes corresponding to pixels respectively. Each of the photodiodes generates signal charges in response to light applied thereto. The amount of signal charges generated by the photodiode varies as a function of the intensity of the applied light. Each of the photodiodes is saturated when the intensity of the applied light exceeds a given level. The dynamic range of such a CCD image sensor is determined by the saturation of the photodiodes.